The renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS) plays a critical role in renal physiology. Inhibitors of angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE) or angiotensin receptor blockers (ARB) are the mainstay in the clinical management of renal disorders such as chronic kidney disease (CKD). Despite initial success of ACE inhibition or ARB therapy, patients often acquire resistance to RAAS inhibitors. The clinical significance of the phenomenon of aldosterone breakthrough is increasingly recognized. One approach to combat this breakthrough is to inhibit the enzyme responsible for aldosterone production: aldosterone synthase. Angion has identified a new proprietary non-steroidal small molecule inhibitor of aldosterone synthase, which shows anti-fibrotic effects in preclinical in vivo models f CKD. We propose to conduct preclinical development activities towards an IND track nomination of our lead compound for CKD.